Somebody
by Krissy Muffinhead
Summary: Serena was all alone in the world until Rob. What will she do when he's gone? *COMPLETE* (not the best story, but somebody, anybody review it! 0 reviews is really sad!!)


Somebody

Serena slowly slid out of the bed where her husband was snoring.  Her limp white nightgown made her small frame appear even smaller, and she paused to glance at the man in the bed to make sure he was still asleep.  She treaded softly to the bathroom, and closed the door before turning on the light.  She stared into the mirror, her pained blue eyes glaring back at her.  She put a finger to her split lip, and gently traced the cut from top to bottom.  She examined the swollen, bruised eye before moving on to the purplish cheekbone.  

            She cringed as she remembered his fist clashing against her jaw and cheekbone.  His strong hands encircling her neck, shoving her against the wall then to the floor.  His feet, clad in large construction boots, kicking her over and over again.  She looked away from the mirror in shame, moving over to the toilet.  She put down the lid and sat slowly down, flinching as she felt her ribs shift.  She slowly lifted her nightgown to see her stomach.  It was a solid bruise, and she could tell from the pain that she had fractured at least one rib.  Her legs and arms were covered in bruises, some matching the shape and size of his hands.

            Dropping her nightgown back down again, she crept to Sammy's room.  She cautiously pulled open the door and stood for a moment in the darkness, unsure.  Then she gathered some clothes from his dresser, and some toys from the floor, and soundlessly put them into his knap-sack.  Then she gently shook him awake, motioning for him to remain silent.  He understood, and took her hand as they crept down the stairs and towards the front door.  Serena stopped to grab some of her clothes from the laundry room before the left the house completely.

            Serena reached shakily into her coat pocket and brought out the keys.  They jangled because of her shaking hands.  Glancing nervously at the darkened house, she slid the key into the door and unlocked it.  When both her and Sammy were in the car, she started the engine, shuddering at what would happen if he woke up now.  Trying to keep the engine as quiet as possible, she backed out of the driveway and headed towards the highway.

            They had been driving for almost twenty minutes when Sammy finally whispered, "Where are we going, Mama?"

            Serena's lip trembled.  "I'm not sure, sweetie."  She was far too young to be a mother; she was barely an adult herself.  At age eighteen, she had become infatuated with her husband Rob, and the two had married within a month.  She had gotten pregnant on their wedding night, and Rob had seemed fine until about halfway through the pregnancy.  He had become moody and secretive, staying late at work and even later at bars.  She had tried not to question him, because he hated nothing more than nosy busybodies.  But as Sammy date of arrival had drawn near, he seemed to get better.  He'd buy her flowers, and cater to her every whim.

            Serena had never really had someone like that in her life before.  She had lost her parents in a car accident when she was three, and had no relatives or close friends.  But some months after Sammy was born, he'd reverted back to his previous self, only worse.  He'd come home drunk every night, and would become filled with rage at every word she said.  Finally one night, she had snapped back, and he had hit her.  Just a slap to the face, then he had kissed her and cried and promised not to do it again.  But he had.  At first only occasionally, then to a point where Serena couldn't go out of the house because of all of the bruises.  She had become a twenty-three year old hermit.

            She snapped out of her reflection when she saw a cheap motel up ahead.  She took the exit off of the highway and pulled into a parking space.  She sat there for a moment, feeling the guilt welling up in her.  She glanced at Sammy, who was staring out the window.  He turned to her and smiled.  "I love you, mama."

            Serena swallowed, trying to hold back tears.  "I love you too," she said, holding him close.

            Sammy didn't know why his mommy was so sad, but he knew she liked hugs.  So he stayed in this awkward position leaning across the stick shift of the old Honda until she pulled away.

            Serena got out of the car and took the grocery bag of clothes she had and Sammy's bag.  She went up to the front desk, well aware of her messy hair, bruised face, and coat thrown over the nightgown.  The clerk looked at her slightly suspiciously, but this motel was the kind that accepted anybody who could pay.  Serena gave him her credit card and took the key to the room politely.

            When her and Sammy were alone in their room, she did everything she thought a good mother should; she tucked him in, she read him a book, and she kissed him goodnight.  Then she lay down on her own hard mattress and stared at the ceiling until she finally fell asleep, tears trickling intermittently down her cheeks.

            Serena awoke from her fitful sleep at 8:06am after falling asleep around dawn.  She rubbed at her red and blood-shot eyes, looking into a dirty, water-stained mirror.  They were puffy from crying, but no less bruised than the night before.  In fact, under the harsh daylight, her face looked even more misshapen and almost monstrous.

            She glanced at the bed where Sammy lay sleeping still, and wondered what to do next.  She had nowhere to go; she had never really become friends with anyone in high school, and after she graduated, Rob had been her world.

            She grimaced when she sat on the bed again because of her ribs.  They were throbbing worse today, and she considered going to the hospital.  No, she firmly decided.  They would report it to the cops, and once they got involved everything would blow up.  They would probably take Sammy away.

            She clutched the thin bed sheets in her hands.  She definitely didn't have enough money to stay here long, with only her credit card and a few small bills on her.  She had no money to buy food or clothing.  Rob had always been the working one and supported her.  She had never worked, and had only a high school diploma, which would get her nowhere.  But that's what she would have to do, she realized.  She had to try to find a job, any job, to look after Sammy.

            The very first thing she had to do though was try to hide some of the bruising.  No company would hire her when she looked like she had just been run over.  She sat at the edge of Sammy's bed, hearing the rusty springs creak and sag under weight.  "Sammy," she whispered.  "Sammy, honey, wake up."

            His eyes fluttered open, and he sat up with a sleepy smile.  "Morning, mama," he said.  "Where are we going today?"

            Her jaw clenched at his innocent words.  If she continued this way for much longer, he would lose that innocence at the age of four.  She needed someplace to stay on a more permanent basis.  She shook her head slightly.  Before she could do that, she needed a job.  Her thoughts were blurry from lack of sleep and went around in non-stop circles. 

            "Mommy needs to look for a job," she explained to Sammy.  He didn't understand, but nodded anyways.  She half-smiled, drawing him into a hug.  Then she went and got changed into a pair of faded jeans and a baggy sweater.  She stuffed her blond hair under a baseball cap that cast a shadow over her bruised face.  She grabbed their bags and put them into the trunk of the Honda.

She drove into the small town near the motel by following faded blue signs that read 'Walkerville', and quickly found a drugstore.  She picked up bandages, cover-up, a newspaper, and anything else they needed while Sammy looked at the candy bars.  She paid for everything with her credit card, and the clerk gave her a dirty look as the purchases only amounted to about $13.00.

Walking back to the car, Serena glimpsed something out of the corner of her eye.  It was a tall, dark-haired man strolling over to the store she was parked in front of.  Serena immediately tensed up, and hurriedly buckled Sammy in before moving to her side of the car.  She was just opening the door when the wind picked up and her hat went flying off.  The dark-haired man suddenly sprung into action and chased it down.

Serena watched him and thought of getting in and driving away, but found she was rooted to the spot.  The man slowly walked up to her, her hat in his right hand.  She looked up to meet his eyes, and noticed his eyes widen.  Shit! her mind cried.  She had forgotten all about the black eyes and split lip that made her stand out in any city.

"Thank you," she said, looking back down and grabbing for the hat.  She missed, and he grinned slightly.

"Do you want this?" he said in a teasing voice, dangling the cap in front of her.  She didn't even look up.  He had been shocked and worried about the marks on her delicate face, but had also seen the look of proud defiance in her eyes before she had looked back down.  "Say please," he wheedled, trying to get a smile, a look of contempt, anything out of this girl.

"You can keep it," she said suddenly, spinning around and throwing the car door open.  As she was about to get in, some instinct made him grab for her arm.

A sharp hiss of breath came out of her, and she wrenched her arm away from him.  "Get back!" she ordered him, nearly closing the door on him.  She screeched away from the curb and sped off, leaving the guy alone in the middle of a street.

"Who is that girl?" Darien Shields breathed.

Serena pulled over at the side of the road minutes later, pale and shaking.  Her knuckles turned white from her tight grip on the steering wheel.  Her breath came out in short gasps, and Sammy looked worried.

"Mama, who was that man?" he asked.

Serena shivered slightly, realizing she was over-reacting.  That guy really had been pretty nice, but she couldn't help it.  She couldn't help that when she had seen him out of the corner of eyes, she had thought he was Rob.

            "It's fine, sweetie, that man just surprised me, that's all," Serena said, trying to calm both of them down.

            She wasn't sure where to go now.  The hotel they were staying at was so cheap that it was only open from 7:00pm to noon.  She put the car back into first gear and drove for a few minutes more, when she saw a public park.  She noticed Sammy looking longingly at it, and decided this would be as good a place as any to search for job openings.

            Serena settled herself onto a park bench and watched Sammy play on the jungle gym for a few minutes before opening the paper.  She immediately turned to the classified section, and began skimming over the jobs.  Bio-technician, 4 years university mandatory, read one.  Begin your future now! Only 2 years college required.

            Serena sighed, folding the section in half irritably.  The only jobs available were ones that needed college and university graduates.  They didn't seem to realize that without money, she couldn't go to school, and without school, she couldn't get a job to get that money.  It was a vicious circle that seemed to have it in for her.

            She closed her eyes and leant back against the bench.  Suddenly, a shadow darkened the afternoon sunlight, and she snapped her eyelids open, bolting upright.  That same man from this morning was standing there, wearing track pants and a muddy t-shirt.

            She could only gape at him, cornered in the middle of a park.  Suddenly, his moody features changed into a smile directed at her.

            "Hey, I was wondering if you've seen our football?" the dark-haired stranger asked in a friendly manner.

            Serena noticed her hands trembling, and gripped the bench even tighter.  The man had apparently noticed her shaking too.

            He really looked at her face for the first time.  "Hey!  You're that girl from this morning!"

            She gulped, and tried to slide away from him down the bench.  "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," she babbled, unsure of what she was saying, but feeling the desperate need to flee.

            He face became concerned, and he knelt down so that they were at eye level with each other.  "Is something wrong?" he asked quietly.  When she didn't reply, he said even quieter, "Who did that to your face?"

            Her eyes widened in obvious shock.  "I- I . . ." she stammered.

            Just then, Sammy ran up and glared at the man.  "Who are you?  Get away from here!"

            The man looked surprised at Sammy for a moment, and then began to laugh.  "You're as friendly as she is!"

            Sammy looked fiercely at the stranger.  He wasn't sure what the man meant, but his mama looked scared, and he wasn't going to let anyone hurt here ever again.

            Suddenly he heard her soft voice, and felt her lay a hand on his shoulder.  "Sammy, it's okay, really.  Why don't you go play some more?"

            Sammy gave the man one more glower, before running off to join a couple of friends he'd made.

            Serena giggled slightly at the thought of this tall man being cowed at her four-year old.  The man immediately glanced back at her when he noticed her laugh.  He grinned too, and said, "I don't think we've been introduced yet.  I'm Darien Shields."  He stuck out his hand for her to shake, which she did after some hesitation.

            "I'm Serena," she replied.  She had thought about giving him a fake name, but if he'd wanted to hurt her, he'd already had two opportunities.  Besides, there was something about him that was indescribably different from other guys, particularly Rob.

            "What's that?" he asked, suddenly noticing the paper folded beneath her arm.

            She quickly glanced down, and blushed slightly.  "Oh, nothing, just looking for my big break," she said dimly.

            He saw the Classifieds title at the top, and wondered how old this girl was.  At first sight, she seemed young, maybe 20 or so.  But after looking at her face for the past few minutes, she gave the impression of an indefinable age.

            Serena wondered what he was thinking.  He was kind of gazing at her, still kneeling in the dirt before her.  Out of the blue, he said, "If you're looking for a job, the company I work at has been looking for a secretary for some time now.  If you're interested, I mean."

This offer put Serena back on her guard.  Why was he doing this for her?  He must want something in return, her mind reasoned.

But when she glanced back at him, he looked so vulnerable, and like such a little boy.  No, Serena, don't trust him, her mind warned her.  She was torn between accepting, and dashing for her car and driving far away from this insane, lovable man.

But before she could make a decision, a voice called, "Hey, Dare!  I sent you over here like a week ago!  Get back to the game already!"  She could see a blond man who seemed friendly and open calling to Darien.

Darien looked at the man, then back at her.  His eyes pleaded her to stay, and before she could stop herself, she blurted out, " I'm staying at the motel on Boulevard.  Call me there if you hear anything more about this job."

With that, she went to gather up Sammy, and drove off.  Something about this man drew her to him, but she knew it was different than it had been with Rob.  Darien was a good person, she knew that much already.  He wouldn't hit her.

Author's Notes: Well, that's the end.  It might seem kind of abrupt, but I only wanted to write up to the part where Serena was starting to trust Darien, not to the part where they fall in love (cause you know they're gonna).  So, I hope you liked it, and if you know someone who is being abused, don't let them be ashamed, tell someone.  That's all folks!  


End file.
